Prise de conscience
by Klaine29
Summary: Crisscolfer. Chris décide d'avouer ses sentiments à Darren.. C'est ma première fiction soyez indulgents. Ps: Je n'ai vraiment eu aucune inspiration pour le titre donc ne faites pas attention
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: OS Crisscolfer. Chris décide d'avouer ses sentiments à Darren.. C'est ma première fiction soyez indulgents :)

Disclamer: Glee ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement)

Rating: K (je pense)

* * *

Chris venait d'arriver au studio, c'était un matin comme les autres, mis à part un petit détail: il avait décidé de tout avouer à Darren. Et oui, il allait enfin lui déclarer son amour après un an de passion secrète pour celui qui jouait son petit ami à l'écran. Ashley était la seule au courant de la décision de Chris et cela l'enchantait plus que tout. En effet, cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser son meilleur ami et le bouclé ensemble. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle prit le châtain à part pour lui poser LA question:

«-Alors ?

-Doucement ! Je ne lui ai encore rien dit.._ répondit le jeune homme surpris de l'impatience de son amie._

_-_Et quand va tu te décider ?

-J'ai prévu de l'inviter à manger chez moi après le tournage, je préfère être dans un endroit calme et dans lequel je me sens en complète sécurité._ se justifia-t-il devant l'air résigné d'Ashley._

_-_Bon d'accord.. Et surtout ne te défile pas ! Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait te résister de toute façon, tu es le mec le plus mignon et sexy de la planète !»

Chris rougit sous le compliment mais celui-ci lui redonna du courage pour ce qu'il se préparait à faire. Il se rendit donc sur le plateau pour tourner son unique scène de la journée avec Darren. Une fois la tache accomplie, en très peu de temps d'ailleurs car les deux acteurs étaient très professionnels, Chris proposa à Darren de passer la soirée chez lui, ce que ce dernier accepta avec grand plaisir. Le plus jeune passa récupérer ses affaires et dire au revoir à sa deuxième famille avant de rentrer tout préparer pour le diner. Le brun arriva chez Chris vers 19 heures, ses pensées allant vers l'état de son meilleur ami quand il l'avait invité. Quand il y repensait sérieusement, il se rendait compte que le plus jeune avait eu l'air nerveux, voire paniqué en attendant la réponse, alors que les deux amis se rendaient très régulièrement l'un chez l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes devant la porte, il se décida à sonner et Chris vint lui ouvrir presque instantanément. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, sur le canapé et burent un verre ou deux tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Chris observait Darren et essayait de trouver un moyen de lui déclarer sa flamme. Il ne parlait presque plus et, ayant remarqué que son meilleur ami avait l'air troublé, le brun demanda:

«- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Chris ?

- Darren, j'ai quelque chose à te dire..

-Je t'écoute

- Je..je..je suis fou amoureux de toi Darren ! Je sais que tu es hétéro, que tu as une copine mais je devais absolument te le dire.. _voyant l'air perdu de Darren, il s'empressa d'ajouter_

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te l'avouer de cette manière mais la peur a pris le contrôle de mes actes..

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Chris.. pour tout te dire, j'ai rompu avec Mia parce que je commençais à ressentir quelque chose pour toi que je n'arrivais pas à identifier mais maintenant que tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, tout est clair pour moi, ce sentiment c'était de l'amour.. je crois bien que t'aime Chris..»

Alors tout doucement, il s'approcha de Chris et combla la distance entre leurs deux corps en posant ses lèvres sur celles du châtain. Le baiser s'approfondit peu à peu, Darren passa sa main derrière le cou de Chris et passa sa langue sur ses lèvre. Le plus jeune ouvrit lentement la bouche et leurs langues commencèrent une chorégraphie brulante. Quand ils se séparèrent, chacun pu lire dans les yeux de l'autre l'amour qu'il éprouvait et leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas a se rencontrer de nouveau dans un baiser brulant. Baiser qui eu la joie d'être partagé par deux hommes passionnément amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, Chris blotti contre Darren, échangeant des baisers passionnés avec l'amour de sa vie. Ils s'étaient trouvés et comptaient bien ne plus se lâcher.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi pour une première ? Rewiew s'il vous plait.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Toujours K

Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

En se réveillant, le lendemain, Chris sentit des bras entourant sa taille. Cette sensation fit remonter les souvenirs de la soirée précédente. Il n'osait pas y croire, il avait avoué ses sentiments à Darren et ils étaient réciproques. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, il allait se réveiller, seul, d'une minute à l'autre. Il finit par bouger doucement, ce qui réveilla Darren, qui poussa un grognement endormi avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir l'amour de sa vie qui l'observait avec curiosité.

«-Bonjour toi _dit doucement Darren d'une voix endormie._

_-_ Bonjour _lui répondit tout simplement Chris avec un grand sourire car il venait de se rendre compte que tout était bien réel._

_- _Bien dormi ?

- Mieux que jamais.»

Ils descendirent tous deux à la cuisine où le plus jeune prépara le petit déjeuner, le bouclé l'admirant. Ils mangèrent en se lançant des regards amoureux, puis allèrent se préparer. Ils prirent ensuite la voiture de Darren afin de se rendre au studio. Le brun conduisait, une main sur le volant, l'autre dans celle de Chris. Ce dernier prit la parole:

«- Ça ne te gène pas si je met Ashley au courant pour nous deux ? C'est elle qui m'a donné le courage de tout t'avouer..

- Bien sur que tu peux lui dire ! Par contre j'aimerais attendre pour l'annoncer au reste du cast.

- Pas de problème »

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné avant de descendre de la voiture et de rejoindre leurs collègues et amis. Ashley, elle, faisait les cents pas devant la loge de Chris, prête à le consoler si ça c'était mal passé. Quand elle le vit arriver avec un grand sourire, elle ne fut pas vraiment rassurée car, connaissant Chris, il était capable de cacher sa souffrance avec brio. Le châtain lui sauta dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin.

«- Il m'aime, Ashley, il m'aime !

- Oh mon dieu, Chris, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux ! Raconte moi tout en détail !»

Chris lui fit le récit de la soirée et de la matinée qu'il avait passé. Ils se firent encore quelques câlins avant d'aller enregistrer quelques titres en studio. Les deux amoureux chantèrent un magnifique duo et durent se retenir pour ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre à la fin de la chanson. Ashley félicita Darren et ils allèrent manger en compagnie de Mark, Chord et Harry. Ces derniers avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé dans le comportement de leurs amis, mais ils n'osèrent rien dire. Après avoir tourné une scène entre Kurt et son père, les tourtereaux rentrèrent se changer pour une soirée en amoureux. Ils se blottirent dans le canapé du bouclé devant Harry Potter. Mais, l'ayant déjà vu, ils furent plus occupés à s'embrasser. Le film fini, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour diner sous les étoiles. Darren avait préparé le diner pour son homme.

«- C'était délicieux mon amour ! »

Ils s'allongèrent ensuite dans l'herbe, près de la piscine. Darren murmurait des «je t'aime» à l'oreille du châtain, qui frissonnait de plaisir. Il de plaça au dessus de son brun et l'embrassa passionnément, puis il déposa de très légers baiser dans son cou, le faisant gémir. Il remonta vers ses lèvres, et tout deux mirent du temps à reprendre leur souffle. Malgré l'envie de passer une nuit de plus avec Darren, le plus jeune se décida à rentrer mais lui promit de passer toute la journée du lendemain, samedi, avec lui. Il reçu un appel de Mark alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une douche.

«- Salut mec, je te dérange pas ?

Non Mark je t'écoute.

Je me posais une question, qu'est ce qui c'est passé depuis hier pour que tu sois tellement heureux aujourd'hui ?

Rien du tout.. _il croisait les doigts pour que Mark ne décèle pas le ton qui le trahissait toujours quand il mentait._

Chris Colfer ! Tu vas me dire la vérité tout de suite !

Bon d'accord.. je suis en couple ! Ça te va comme réponse ?

Avec Darren ? _le ton excité qu'il avait prit décida Chris à tout lui révéler._

Oui ! Mais s'il te plait ne dit rien aux autres pour le moment..

Comptes sur moi ! C'est super comme nouvelle ! Bon je te laisse je vais aller fêter le victoire avec Ashley !

A lundi Mark _répondit Chris avec un petit rire_»

Il raccrocha, prit sa douche, puis s'endormit en pensant à Darren et à la journée qu'ils allaient passer tout les deux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

J'ai une question. Est-ce que je change le rating K pour aller vers un M ? Rewiew please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 :)

J'ai décidé de continuer en rating K et le rating M s'enchainera naturellement :) Je préviendrais avant le chapitre.

FanDeKlaine : Merci ça me fait très plaisir :) Et non, tu n'es pas une obsédée, enfin peut-être juste un peu :)

Merci à tous pour vos rewiew !

Mes chapitres sont très courts, en particulier celui-là désolé :)

* * *

Le lendemain, Darren envoya un message à Chris pour le prévenir qu'il s'occupait de tout et de le rejoindre à 11 heures chez lui. Il reçut la réponse dix minutes plus tard. De son côté, le châtain attendait impatiemment l'heure de partir. Il se demandait ce que Darren avait prévu, et, sachant qu'il détestait les surprises, c'était très frustrant. Il partit enfin pour la maison de son petit-ami. Il frappa à la porte et une beauté brune, qui s'avérait être l'homme dont il était amoureux, lui ouvrit la porte. Sa première pensée fut que l'homme en face de lui ne pouvait pas être à lui. Puis il sentit de douces lèvres se poser sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste. Il prit alors conscience que au contraire, Darren l'aimait autant qu'il l'avait toujours espéré. Le brun emmena Chris jusqu'à sa voiture et ils prirent la route.

«- Dis, tu m'emmène où ?

- Surprise !

- Tu sais que je déteste ça au moins ?

- Oui, je sais mais c'est pas drôle si tu sais où on va..»

Chris soupira et la fin du voyage se fit en silence. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un petit bois. Darren prit la main du plus jeune et l'entraina à sa suite. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière.

«- J'ai pensé t'emmener ici pour pique-niquer, histoire qu'on puisse manger tranquille sans qu'une horde de fans hystériques vienne nous déranger _dit Darren espérant que la surprise plaise à Chris._

- C'est parfait ! Tu es parfait..Merci beaucoup»

Ils s'installèrent donc dans l'herbe pour manger la pique-nique que leur avait préparé le bouclé. Le repas fini, ce dernier se blotti contre son homme pour une séance câlins. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans un long baiser langoureux qui les laissa tous les deux essoufflés. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à se câliner et à s'embrasser, puis reprirent la route. Chris prit le volant mais il fut déconcentré par Darren qui lui chantait toues les chansons qui passaient à la radio. Ils arrivèrent enfin au domicile de ce dernier. Ils prirent chacun une douche puis ils reçurent tous deux le même message de la part de Amber qui les invitait à une soirée. Ils acceptèrent sans hésitation. Les deux amoureux commandèrent un repas chinois, qu'ils mangèrent devant la télé. Ils se rendirent à la fête avec leur voiture respective. Darren arriva le premier. Il ne manquait plus que Chris et Grant. Ils arrivèrent quelques instant plus tard et rejoignirent Darren, Ashley et Mark qui discutaient. Grant remarqua bien vite que ses amis lui cachaient quelque chose et il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte du petit manège entre Darren et Chris. Il les prit à part .

«- Il se passe quoi entre vous, dites moi ?

- Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? r_épondit Chris avec un rire nerveux._

- Arrête, j'ai bien remarqué votre comportement l'un envers l'autre. Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Oui..

- Mais c'est super ! Il faut que vous le disiez aux autres !

- Tu sais, c'est peut être pas une bonne idée..»

Mais Grant les poussait déjà devant tout le monde.

«- Darren et Chris ont quelque chose à vous annoncer..

- Euh.. On est ensemble.. _se décida enfin à dire Darren au bout de quelques minutes se silence géné sous les regards de leurs amis.»_

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à la réaction qui suivit leur annonce. Tout le monde leur sauta au cou pour les féliciter et leurs dire à quel point ils attendaient ç passèrent une excellente soirée durant laquelle ils purent s'embrasser sous le regard attendri des gens présents.

* * *

Je compte sur vous pour les rewiews :) Dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez :) Je vais essayer de poster le mardi et le vendredi, mais je ne promet rien :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 4 :) J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Le lundi suivant, les amoureux se rendirent main dans la main sur le tournage, heureux de ne plus avoir à cacher leur relation. Ils firent le tour pour dire bonjour aux autres, puis s'installèrent devant un café pour lire le script de l'épisode. Ils devaient tourner une scène de dispute entre Blaine et Kurt. Ils répétèrent plusieurs fois leur scène puis se rendirent sur le plateau pour tourner. Ils mirent un peu de temps à boucler le tournage à cause de fous rires inhabituels pour eux. Ils assistèrent ensuite à la scène entre Cory et Léa qui les rejoignirent pour aller manger. Après le repas, ils se préparèrent pour enregistrer des titres en studio. Juste avant d'entrer, ils échangèrent un long baiser et Ryan s'arrêta devant eux, surpris.

«- Vous répétez une scène ou.. ?

Euh.. non, en fait on est ensemble.. _se justifia Chris qui avait rougit._

Mais.. Darren.. t'as pas une copine ?

Qui ? Mia ?

Évidemment Mia, de qui d'autre veux tu que je parle ?

On a rompu, enfin j'ai rompu..

Félicitation à vous alors !

Merci Ryan !»

Après cette discussion et avoir enregistré deux titres, Léa et Cory leur proposèrent de sortir à quatre, entre couples. Ils acceptèrent avec grand plaisir. Chacun alla se préparer de son côté. Ils se rejoignirent au bout d'un heure et se rendirent dans un bar. Ils burent un verre en discutant avec animation, puis décidèrent d'aller au restaurent. Quand elle les vit, la serveuse n'en crut pas ses yeux mais essaya, avec beaucoup de mal, de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle les installa à une table et prit leur commande. Le repas se passa à merveille, tout était délicieux. Arrivés au dessert, trois fans virent les interpeller. Ils se prêtèrent u jeu des autographes et des photos avec une grande gentillesse et un grand plaisir. Cela mit immédiatement les fans à l'aise. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis, les filles repartirent. Pour éviter d'être assaillis par les fans, ils se dépêchèrent de manger et de partir. Léa et Cory allèrent au bowling tandis que les deux amoureux rentraient chez Darren. Ils montèrent dans la chambre. Chris alla prendre prendre une douche. Au bout d'un certain temps, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Darren se demanda qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à cette heure et descendit ouvrir. Il fut surpris quand il découvrit qui se tenait sur le seuil de la maison.

«- Mia ?»

* * *

Il resta la fixer, la bouche grande ouverte.

«- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Darren..

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je venais de rendre une petite visite de sympathie, prendre de tes nouvelles..

Mia.. On a rompu, t'es au courant ?

Oui, je sais.. Merci de me le rappeler..

Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es là..

Darren ? C'est qui ?_ Demanda Chris en descendant les escaliers._

Chris ? Pourquoi il est chez toi ? _Commença à s'énerver Mia._

Déjà tu te calme et ça ne te regarde pas..

Darren dit moi pourquoi il est là ! Ne me dis pas que vous êtes ensemble et que c'est pour lui que tu m'a quittée !

Et bien, pour tout te dire, tu as totalement raison ! _Répliqua Chris sachant qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant._

C'est impossible ! Darren n'a jamais été et ne sera jamis gay !

Figure toi que je suis avec Chris et que je t'ai quittée pour lui. Je l'aime et tu ne peux rien y changer donc sors d'ici et évite de revenir.

Ça ne va pas se finir comme ça et tu le sais très bien ! Tu es à moi Darren, ne l'oublie jamais ! _Finit Mia tout en s'en allant_.»

* * *

Installés dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormaient quand tout à coup Chris brisa le silence.

«- Darren je me demandais, comment tu as rompu avec elle ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre..

Je lui ai dit que je ne savais plus où j'en était par rapport à elle, que je pensais avoir perdu mes sentiments pour elle au profit de quelqu'un d'autre, de toi mais elle ne le sait pas. Elle s'est énervée au début, et quand je lui ai dit que je voulais rompre, pas juste faire un break, elle à pleuré jusqu'à ce que je parte.

Quand tu est parti, qu'est ce que ça t'as fait ?

Pas grand chose à vrai dire, j'ai peut-être eu un petit pincement au cœur de laisser une grande part de ma vie derrière moi, mais je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix.

Elle t'aime encore..

Oui. Mais moi je t'aime toi, pas elle ! Répliqua Darren en fondant sur les lèvres du plus jeune.»

Chris, rassuré, s'endormit dans les bras du bouclé qui l'observa dormir pendant un long moment avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Ça vous à plu ? Rewiew s'il vous plait *Faides yeux de chien battu* :)

A vendredi pour le cinquième chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

Comme promis, je poste le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui !

C'est très court mais je l'ai écrit en vitesse en rentrant des cours pour être sûre que vous ayez votre chapitre ce soir :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Le scandale de Mia fut bien vite oublié par les deux tourtereaux qui filaient un parfait amour. Mais, après plusieurs jours sans nouvelle de l'ex de Darren, celle-ci débarqua chez le bouclé avec un but précis en tête: le reconquérir. Lui était seul, Chris étant parti faire du shopping avec Amber, ce que Mia savait, ayant guetté son départ. Elle sonna donc et, ne sachant pas qui se cachait derrière la porte, Darren ouvrit sans se méfier. Quand il la vit, il voulu lui claquer la porte au nez, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et entra. Elle tenta alors de l'embrasser. Il la repoussa avec force et elle attaqua de nouveau inlassablement.

«- Darren, soit raisonnable, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me résister..

- Au contraire Mia, au contraire !

- Écoute moi bien Darren, tu vas m'embrasser, quitter ce qui te sert de petit ami et te remettre avec moi ! Tu as compris ?

- C'est toi qui va m'écouter ! J'ai fais une croix sur toi, tu devrais faire la même chose ! Je ne quitterais Chris pour rien au monde, surtout pas pour toi !

- Très bien ! J'imagine que si tu es tellement heureux avec lui, ça ne te gênera pas si je révèle tout à la presse..»

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la maison, laissant Darren en plan dans l'entrée. Quand Chris rentra, le brun lui raconta tout.

«- Elle n'a aucune preuve. Elle pourra juste lancer une rumeur. On a qu'à lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et le révéler nous mêmes. _Suggéra alors Chris_

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- A 100 %»

Le châtain ayant une interview le lendemain, ils décidèrent de profiter de ce moment pour dévoiler leur amour au grand jour.

* * *

Dans les coulisses, le plus jeune était nerveux mais heureux de pouvoir enfin vivre pleinement sa relation avec Darren sans redouter les paparazzis. Après une bonne demie-heure de questions auxquelles il répondait avec humour et bonne humeur, le moment arriva plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

«- Une rumeur nous dit que vous êtes en couple avec Darren Criss. Parlez nous de la nature de la relation que vous entretenez avec celui qui joue votre petit ami à l'écran..

- Eh bien.._il regarda Darren qui l'encouragea d'un simple regard _Dire que cette rumeur est fausse serait mentir..

- Donc vous la confirmez ?

- Oui, je suis bien en couple avec Darren Criss.»

Mia qui regardais l'interview chez elle fut prise d'un accès de rage en entendant Chris confirmer lui même la rumeur qu'elle avait lancée malgré le manque de preuve. Elle voulait les piéger, les mettre mal à l'aise devant les journalistes et les photographes. Mais voilà, ils l'avaient piégés à son propre jeu. Elle décida alors de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

* * *

Chris attendait impatiemment que Darren revienne de son shooting photos quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il découvrit Mia qui arborait un sourire carnassier. Immédiatement, il sut qu'il allait avoir des problèmes.

Darren quand à lui était sur la route pour rejoindre son homme. Il était assez proche de la maison quand il se retrouva coincé dans les bouchons. Il ne prévoyaient pas d'amélioration avant plusieurs heures. Il appela donc Chris pour le prévenir de son retard. Mais le châtain ne répondit à aucun des appels que lui passa le brun. Ce dernier commença à paniquer et pris la première sortie disponible pour arriver le plus vite possible chez le plus jeune. Il n'arriva qu'une heure plus tard, et quand Chris lui ouvrit la porte les yeux pleins de larmes, il s'empressa de l'emmener sur le canapé du salon et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il attendit que ses pleurs cessent, tout en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui murmurant des mots rassurants avant de lui demander ce qui c'était passé.

«- C'est Mia..»

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu même si c'était très très court (je m'en excuse encore)

Je sais je suis un peu sadique de vous faire mariner comme ça pour savoir ce que Mia à fait :)

Bisous et à mardi ! :)

PS: Une petite rewiew please :)


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai cru que je publierais jamais ce chapitre ! Mais j'ai réussi ! Merci à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews ! En particulier à mes revieweuses régulières Klaine's Love et Klaine4you ! :)

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :)

* * *

Darren sentit la colère monter en lui. Il attendit la suite de l'histoire patiemment tandis que Chris cherchait la façon de la lui raconter.

_Flashback._

Mia avait bloqué la porte avec son pied pour que Chris ne puisse pas la refermer.

«- A quel petit jeu tu joues Chris ? Tu ne prends pas mes menaces au sérieux à ce que je vois. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir m'empêcher de récupérer Darren ? Il n'y a rien de plus facile, il ne peut pas me résister.

- Il a fait une croix sur toi. Il ne t'aime plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là dedans ?

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas que tu n'es qu'une vulgaire expérience pour lui ! Darren n'aime pas les hommes, il est hétéro ! D'ailleurs personne ne sait qu'il a rompu avec moi.. Tu pense qu'ils croiront qui ? La petite amie en pleurs à cause d'un mensonge ou bien l'acteur qui rêve de se taper son collègue hétéro ?

- Tu n'es plus sa petite amie !

- Écoute moi bien ! Tu n'es rien pour lui ! Donc tu vas t'éloigner de Darren, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à aller beaucoup plus loin que de simples menaces d'accord ?»

Dès qu'elle fut partie, il s'effondra en larmes sur le sol de l'entrée.

_Fin du Flashback._

Darren, qui s'était contenu durant tout le récit de Chris, explosa quand il entendit la dernière phrase de Mia. Il n'eut qu'une envie, se lever et aller lui montrer ce qu'il donnait quand il était vraiment énervé. Mais il se résonna, préférant rester avec la châtain pour le rassurer et le consoler. Le lendemain, à la une de tous les magazines peoples on pouvait lire «La petite amie de Darren Criss livre la vérité». Elle avait osé, elle avait fait croire à un mensonge. Les deux acteurs reçurent des dizaines d'appels pour des interviews. Chris les refusa toutes tandis que Darren en accepta une. Il voulait à tout prix rétablir la vérité. Il se rendit donc le soir même. La journaliste ne tourna pas longtemps autour du pot.

«- Que pensez vous de la réaction de votre petite amie face à la révélation de Chris Colfer ?

- Ex-petite amie, je tiens à le préciser. Ça fait quelques semaines qu'on est plus ensemble. Pour tout vous dire, sa soit disant vérité n'est qu'un pur mensonge. Chris n'a pas menti, nous sommes bien en couple.»

La fin de la discussion se fit dans la bonne humeur. Il rejoignit alors Chris en coulisses avant de rentrer pour finir la soirée tranquillement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Mia se rendit au studio, ne voulant pas lâcher son espoir de récupérer Darren. L'accueil qu'elle reçut fut des plus glacial. Mark fut le premier à l'apercevoir.

«- Qu'est ce que tu fout là ? Personne ne veut te voir ici.

- Je viens voir Darren.

- Il n'a rien à te dire. Il ne veux plus te voir.

- J'ai le droit à une explication ! J'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon café en entendant son annonce hier soir.

- Tu aurai mieux fait de t'étouffer pour de bon tiens ! Il n'a rien à expliquer. Il a rétabli la vérité où est le mal ?

- Où est le mal ? Il est à moi ! Et ni Chris ni personne ne peut me le voler !»

Elle contourna Mark tellement rapidement qu'il ne put la rattraper. Elle marcha d'un pas furieux dans les salles du studio jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Darren à la cafétéria. Il discutait avec Grant. Elle débarqua comme une furie, ne prit pas la peine de saluer ce dernier et se planta devant le bouclé avec un regard meurtrier.

«- Bonjour Mia, que puis-je pour toi ?

- Tu te fout de ma gueule ? Tu m'as fait passer pour une menteuse aux yeux de la planète entière et tu me demande ce que tu peux faire pour moi ?

- Mia on a plus rien à se dire. Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas en paix ? Je t'ai aimé mais c'est fini. Je suis passé à autre chose alors fait pareil.»

Il tourna le dos et fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Tout à coup, Mia s'effondra à ses pieds en pleurs et s'accrocha à lui. Darren resta interdit devant ce changement de comportement soudain. Grant quand à lui fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Mia hoquetait tandis que Darren tentait tant bien que mal de se libérer.

«- Darren, je t'en prie, je t'aime !

- Va-t'en avec le peu de dignité qu'il te reste, si il t'en reste. Je suis désolé mais toi et moi c'est fini et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.»

Sur ces mots il se détacha de son emprise et s'en alla. Le moral et la détermination de Mia s'étaient envolés après les mots que Darren avait prononcé sans émotion. Elle se releva et partit sans pouvoir stopper la crise de larmes qui la secouait.

* * *

Ça vous à plu ? En tout cas j'espère ! S'il vous plait une petite review *yeux de chiens battus* :)

Merci de suivre cette fiction ! A vendredi ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ! voilà le nouveau chapitre qui débarque !

Merci pour toutes les reviews qui me font super plaisir !

Un merci tout particulier à Maëlle et à Klaine's Love qui m'ont aidées à trouver l'inspiration sur ce chapitre !

Allez bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Mia continua sa course pour sortir le plus vite possible du studio, toujours en larme. Elle passa devant un groupe de techniciens qui la regardèrent passer étonnés. A quelques mètres de la sortie, son talon cassa et elle s'étala de ton son long devant quelqu'un. Cette personne resta silencieuse avant d'exploser de rire. Ce rire.. Mia le connaissait.. Elle releva la tête pour confirmer son doute. C'était bien ça, devant elle se tenait Chris, plié en deux à force de rire. Évidemment, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, tout le cast arriva alerté par le rire sonore de leur ami. Mia fut bientôt entourée d'éclats de rire. Le rire de Grant était celui qui résonnait le plus, car cette situation lui rappelait étrangement celle qui c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se releva et partit en pleurant et en boitant, sous les rires moqueurs des amis de Darren. Chris rejoignit ce dernier dans sa loge pour lui dire bonjour. Il s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes puis discutèrent avant de répéter.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure pour que vous rigoliez tous comme ça ?

- C'est Mia qui c'est étalé devant moi, son talon a cassé.._ raconta Chris avec un peu de mal, reprit par son fou rire._

_- _Réellement ? Elle aime bien le sol aujourd'hui..

- De quoi tu parles exactement ?

- Elle m'a supplié de revenir en s'allongeant par terre ce matin..

- Cette fille a vraiment un problème !»

Ils rirent pendant un moment avant de se concentrer sur leur script et en particulier sur la scène qu'ils avaient à tourner dans la journée. Ils tournèrent et , après s'être changé, ils se rendirent chez Amber pour un diner entre amis. Ils passèrent un très bon moment, parlant de tout sauf de Mia car ils n'y pensaient plus. D'ailleurs ils pensaient qu'après les évènements de la matinée, elle aurait abandonné. Ils s'en allèrent vers deux heures du matin. Chris partit à la voiture en premier pendant que Darren aidait Amber à se coucher car elle avait un peu trop bu. Le châtain s'adossa à la portière en attendant le plus vieux qui n'arrivait pas. Il observa les alentours et vit trois hommes, plutôt grands et baraqués arriver dans sa direction. Pas très rassuré, il se dirigea vers la maison d'Amber. Mais les deux hommes le rattrapèrent avant qu'il n'atteigne sa destination. Il le plaquèrent violemment contre le mur.

«- Tu sais que c'est pas bien de voler le petit-ami d'une fille, tu sais ça ?

- Qui.. qui êtes vous ?

- Nous ? Des amis de Mia, tu vois qui c'est évidemment que tu vois qui c'est quelle question !»

Ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de répliquer et le plus baraqué des trois tenta de lui donner un coup dans le ventre. Mais sa main fut arrêtée par quelqu'un. Plus précisément par Darren.

«- Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ? C'est monsieur «je quitte ma copine pour mon meilleur ami» ! De quel droit te permet- tu d'interrompre ce que nous faisions ?

- Eh bien, j'estime avoir le droit d'empêcher trois connards comme vous de frapper mon petit-ami !»

Ils attrapèrent alors Darren et décidèrent de changer de cible. Ils relachèrent Chris, qui tomba violemment sur le trottoir et s'attaquèrent à Darren. Mais ce dernier était plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait. Il prit tout de même plusieurs coups mais en évita beaucoup. Les trois brutes finirent par se lasser et partirent. Le bouclé se laissa glisser par terre. Chris se précipita sur lui.

«- Oh mon dieu ! Darren ça va ? Je suis tellement désolé ! C'est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû rester avec toi chez Amber..

Chris tais-toi. Je vais bien ! C'est pas de ta faute ! C'est de la faute de Mia, elle ne peut pas ravaler sa fierté et accepter que elle et moi c'est fini. Si tu étais resté avec moi, ils nous seraient tombé dessus quand même..»

Le plus jeune aida le brun à se relever puis l'emmena chez lui. Il soigna les quelques blessures dont Darren avait hérité. Il avait la lèvre inférieure ouverte ainsi que quelques coupures sur la tempe et la joue gauche. Malgré tout, il refusa d'aller à l'hôpital pour si peu. Ils allèrent donc se coucher. Chris se réveilla plusieurs fois après des cauchemars. A chaque fois il vérifiai que Darren allait bien et se rendormait, blotti dans ses bras.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? :)

J'espère ! :)

Une petite review ne me ferai pas de mal, en plus ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et c'est gratuit ! :) *yeux de chien battu*

A mardi (normalement) ! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ! Le chapitre 8 pointe son nez aujourd'hui :) Il espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Il est un peu stressé, c'est sa première fois après tout :)

Bref, redevenons sérieux..

ENJOY et on se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Darren se réveilla le premier. Il décida de laisser dormir encore un peu Chris, après tout la soirée de la veille avait été éprouvante. En s'observant dans le miroir, il découvrit de nouveaux bleus qui s'étaient développés pendant la nuit. Il se demanda comment la maquilleuse allait bien pouvoir camoufler tout ça. Il alla préparer le petit déjeuner, puis remonta réveiller Chris avec quelques baisers. Celui-ci émergea lentement. Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine pour manger.

Au studio, tout le monde fut choqué de voir le visage de Darren couvert de bleus. Ils furent scandalisés quand ils apprirent que c'était de la faute de Mia. Ryan fit appel aux talents de la maquilleuse pour cacher toutes les marques sur le visage du brun. Deux heures plus tard, le résultat était surprenant. Les bleus avaient disparus. Il put enfin aller tourner les deux scènes qui étaient prévues pour lui aujourd'hui. Il observa ensuite Chris jouer ses scènes. Il passa lui faire un petit bisou avant de rentre, le plus jeune ayant encore une longue journée devant lui. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment avant de sonner à la porte de son ex-petite amie. Celle-ci afficha un visage surpris dès qu'elle vit qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

«- Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir Mia ?

- Que.. que fais tu ici ?

- Ma visite ne te fait pas plaisir ? Pourtant je pensais que tu voulais me voir..

- Pourquoi es-tu couvert de bleus ?

- Pourquoi je.. tu te moques de moi c'est ça ?

- Non, je..

- Laisse moi finir ! Tes amis, à qui tu as demandé de te venger, sont venus rendre une petite visite à Chris. Ils ont voulu le frapper mais je me suis interposé et j'ai pris les coups à sa place. Je ne te pensais pas capable de ça !

- Darren je.. je te promets que je n'y suis pour rien, je voulais juste faire peur à Chris, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça aille aussi loin ! Et puis les coups, que je n'ai jamais demandé, étaient destinés à Chris pas à toi..

- Je ne vois pas quelle différence ça fait !

- Ce n'est pas ton combat, voilà la différence !

- Tu te fous vraiment de moi ?

- Si tu ne t'étais pas interposé, tu ne te serais pas fait frapper..

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je regarde mon petit-ami se faire frapper sans réagir ?

Ce n'est pas mon genre et tu le sais très bien ! Je ne fais pas de différence entre lui et moi!

-Tu devrais peut-être faire une différence justement..

- Mia je te promet que si tu ose encore une fois t'attaquer à Chris d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu sauras ce que ça fait de vraiment m'énerver..»

Il s'en alla sur cette phrase, se promettant de se venger de tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir.

* * *

De son côté, Mia fut prise d'une colère incontrolable.

«- COMMENT IL PEUT LE PREFERER A MOI ?»

Elle décida d'appeler ses amis. Elle s'empara du téléphone.

«- Oui, c'est moi, j'aimerais que vous recommenciez ce que vous avez fait hier soir. Mais cette fois ne vous trompez pas de personne. Je veux qu'il souffre autant que j'ai souffert quand Darren m'a quittée.»

* * *

Darren roulait pour se calmer quand il se rendit compte que Chris n'avait pas de voiture pour rentrer étant donné qu'ils s'étaient rendus ensemble au studio le matin même. Il fit donc demi-tour en plein milieu de la route pour retourner vers son lieu de travail, ce qui lui valut des gestes obscènes de la part des autres conducteurs. Gestes auxquels il ne manqua pas de répondre. Au studio, il croisa Grant et Chord en plein bras de fer. Ils lui dirent que Chris était déjà parti à pied. Il regarda son téléphone. Trois appels manqués et deux messages vocaux du châtain. Il prit la route qui condusait chez lui, pensant le croiser mais les rues étaient désertes. Le plus jeune s'était peut-être rendu chez lui après tout. Darren tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas paniquer quand il se rendit compte que les deux maisons étaient vides. Il tenta alors de l'appeler mais le téléphone sonnait dans le vide. C'est à ce moment là que la peur le prit au plus profond de lui.

* * *

Voilà voilà :) Je peux vous dire que la suite est déjà écrite et qu'elle attend bien au chaud qu'on soit vendredi pour sortir ! Donc à Vendredi :)

Une petite review en passant me ferais très plaisir :) Bisous ! :)


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 ! (ça fait bizarre de dire ça) Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Et un très gros merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! C'est une des choses qui me motive quand j'ai une panne d'inspiration :)

Bon arrêtons le blabla et passons à l'essentiel ! Le chapitre !

ENJOY :)

* * *

Chris rentrait tranquillement à pied tout en essayant de joindre son petit-ami. Son esprit commença à divaguer sur le fait que c'était bizarre mais tellement bon de pouvoir enfin appeler Darren son petit-ami.C'est pourquoi il ne se rendit pas compte que trois personnes le suivaient depuis un moment. Ces personnes se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et finirent par le rattraper pour lui bloquer la route. Quand il leva les yeux, Chris reconnut ses agresseurs de la veille et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à le rattraper et à le traîner dans une ruelle sombre.

«- Alors, tu n'as pas peur de te balader dans la rue sans ton chevalier servant ?»

Ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de répondre et le frappèrent à tous les endroits de son corps qu'ils purent atteindre. Ils le laissèrent ensuite en sang, allongé sur le sol froid de la rue.

* * *

Darren décida d'appeler Ashley. C'était la meilleure amie du châtain, il était peut-être avec elle.

«- Allô ?

-Ashley je t'en prie dit moi que Chris est avec toi !

- Darren ? Calme toi..

- Ashley ! Est-ce que Chris est avec toi ? Oui ou non ?

- Non, il est pas là.. mais pourquoi ?

- Il est nul part et il répond pas au téléphone..

- Écoute, arrête de paniquer, il doit pas être bien loin !

- Je peux pas arrêter de paniquer, ok ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..

- Bon, continue à le chercher, moi j'appelle tout le monde pour savoir si quelqu'un sait où il est..

- D'accord, merci Ash' !»

Il fit le trajet entre le studio et chez lui à pieds, et remarqua alors un certain nombre de ruelles qu'on ne voyait pas en voiture. Il les emprunta toutes mais Chris restait introuvable. Il ne restait plus qu'une rue avant d'arriver chez lui. Il l'emprunta sans grand espoir mais ce qu'il y vit lui glaça le sang. Chris était allongé, couvert de sang. Il se précipita vers lui.

«- Oh mon dieu ! Chris répond moi je t'en prie !

- Da.. Darren ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Dieu merci tu es en vie !»

Il s'assit et plaça la tête du plus jeune sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Il se souvint alors qu'il devait appeler Ashley.

«- Darren ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Oui, je l'ai trouvé..

- Il va bien ?

- Non, il ne va pas bien du tout ! J'ai appelé une ambulance qui n'arrive pas, j'ai peur Ashley..

- J'arrive Darren, dit moi juste où tu es !»

Il lui donna l'adresse exacte avant de raccrocher. Dix minutes plus tard, Ashley trouva Darren en pleurs, tenant un Chris à peine conscient et ensanglanté dans ses bras. L'ambulance arriva quelques instants après et les médecins embarquèrent Chris dans un brancard. Ashley et Darren montèrent avec lui.

A l'hôpital, le bouclé ne put pas rester avec son petit-ami. Il fut conduit en salle d'attente. Ashley et lui se partagèrent la liste des personnes à prévenir. La brune dût finir seule car Darren n'était plus en état de passer des coups de fils. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, le regard vide, observant les médecins traverser le couloir, espérant que l'un d'eux l'appelle pour lui donner des nouvelles. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne heure d'inquiétude que le médecin en charge de Chris se présenta.

«- Monsieur Criss ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Votre ami va bien, il est dans sa chambre.

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir ?

- Bien sûr, allez y.»

Il se précipita dans la chambre où Chris était endormi. Il avait un sourire paisible sur les lèvres, ce qui attendrit Darren. Il continua d'inspecter le visage du plus jeune qui était couvert de contusions. Cette vision faillit faire faire demi tour au brun pour aller trouver ceux qui avaient fait ça. Mais à ce moment, Chris se réveilla en sursaut et le bouclé décida qu'il réglerait ça plus tard, mais qu'il le ferait. De toute façon Ashley ne l'aurait jamais laissé repartir.

* * *

C'est court, désolé.. :)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre ! Je vous dit à mardi ! :)

J'ai failli oublier de faire la manche pour les reviews ! S'il vous plait :) *puppy eyes*


	10. Chapter 10

Le chapitre 10 est là ! Il est plus long que d'habitude :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Darren s'empressa de se rapprocher du lit mais n'osa pas embrasser le châtain de peur de lui faire mal. Ce dernier l'attira à lui et déposa un long aiser sur ses lèvres. Ashley vint ensuite le serrer doucement dans ses bras.

«- Tu nous as fait peur Chris ! _dit Ashley._

- Promets moi que tu ne me feras plus jamais ça !

- Tu aurais vu Darren, il était totalement paniqué, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça ! r_eprit Ashley._

_- _Je peux en placer une ?_ demanda Chris qui avait retrouvé toute sa vitalité._

- Oups ! Désolé ! _s'excusa Ashley en riant._

Chris n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'en placer une car au même moment, tout le cast débarqua dans la chambre. Personne ne comprenait le moindre mot qui était dit, la chambre étant plongée dans un énorme brouhaha. Le médecin arriva et demanda à tout le monde de sortir. Il laissa entrer au maximum deux personnes à la fois dans la pièce Tout le monde se rendit donc à la cafétéria, excepté Darren, qui ne voulait pas quitter Chris, et Grant qui avait proposé de lui tenir compagnie, le châtain s'étant rendormi.

«- Ça va, tu tiens le coup ?

- Ouais, ça va mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est de ma faute.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser rentrer seul.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Darren !

- Je n'aurais jamais dû aller chez Mia, au lieu d'aller le chercher.

- Attend, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu es allé chez Mia pour quoi faire ?

- T'inquiètes pas, je lui ai rien fait, pour le moment en tout cas. Mais je ne compte pas en rester là.

- Je t'aurais bien conseillé d'utiliser la voie pacifique, mais après ce qu'elle vous a fait, je ne vois aucune autre solution que la voie plus violente. Sache que si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là.»

Darren n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre et de continuer la discussion étant donné que ce fut le moment que choisis Chris pour sortir du sommeil. Il mit un moment à se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. L'agression lui revint en mémoire et il réprima un frisson. Une voix mélodieuse parvint à ses oreilles.

«- Hé Chris ça va ?»

Chris resta fixe la personne qui avait prononcé ces paroles pendant quelques minutes essayant désespérément de mettre un nom sur ce visage familier.

«- Chris ?»

Voyant que ce dernier le fixait sans comprendre, comme on fixe un inconnu, Darren resta pétrifié.

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié, c'était impossible.

«- Darren !»

Chris avait dit ce prénom avec espoir, espérant de tout son cœur que ses souvenirs soient les bons.

«- Tu m'as fait tellement peur Chris ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais oublié !

- J'ai eu un trou de mémoire mais c'est bon, c'est passé.»

Grant resta discuter avec eux quelques minutes puis alla rejoindre les autres, laissant sa place à Amber. Tout le monde se succéda dans la chambre avant de rentrer dormir car ils tournaient le lendemain. Le médecin passa dans la soirée pour annoncer que Chris pourrait sortir le lendemain soir. Darren ne voulut pas partir, ne voulant pas laisser le châtain seul pour la nuit. Ce dernier n'insista pas longtemps avant de céder à son petit-ami. Ils s'endormirent main dans la main. Ce fut le téléphone du brun qui les réveilla. Celui-ci décrocha avec réticence.

«- Allô ?_ dit-il d'une voix endormie. _

- Darren tu es où ? On t'attand pour tourner!_ le réprimanda Ryan._

- Je suis à l'hôpital. C'est pas la peine de m'attendre, je reste avec Chris aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, mais je t'attend demain sans faute.

- Oui, je serai là, t'inquiètes pas.»

Il raccrocha et se leva pour dire bonjour à Chris.

«- C'était qui ?

- Ryan, il se demandait pourquoi j'étais pas encore au studio.

- Tu devrais peut-être y aller, non ?

- Non, aujourd'hui je passe la journée avec toi. Et ce n'est pas négociable !

- D'accord, ça me va comme programme !

- Je vais me chercher un café, je reviens !»

Au même moment, l'infirmière entra dans la pièce avec le petit déjeuner du châtain. Celui-ci fit une grimace quand il vit le contenu du plateau. Darren explosa de rire mas compatit sachant que son petit-ami allait se nourrir d'une compote et de boudoirs accompagnés d'une tasse de café ridiculement petite. Il se dépêcha d'aller acheter sa boisson ainsi qu'une boite de cookies au chocolat. Quand il revint dans la chambre, le plus jeune avait déjà fini de manger. Il le vit loucher sur son paquet de gâteaux. Il lui en offrit un en rient devant l'air affamé qu'il avait prit.

* * *

De son côté, Mia attendait impatiemment l'appel de ses trois amis. C'est pourquoi quand le téléphone sonna, elle se précipita dessus.

«- Mission accomplie !

- C'est vrai ? Merci ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- On l'a chopé pendant qu'il rentrait chez lui à pied. On l'a coincé dans un ruelle et je pense qu'on a pas besoin de te faire un dessin pour la suite..

- Merci beaucoup ! Je vous revaudrais ça !»

Elle raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut rapidement quand les menaces de Darren lui revinrent en mémoire.

* * *

Le médecin venait de signer la fiche d'autorisation de sortie de Chris. Darren l'emmena donc chez lui. Il l'installa devant la télé, sur le canapé. Il alla alors préparer un bon repas pour faire oublier à son petit-ami le goût atroce de la nourriture d'hôpital. Il alla chercher Chris qui s'était endormi. Il le réveilla puis ils passèrent à table. Fatigués de leur journée, ils montèrent se coucher. Darren était sur le dos, Chris pelotonné contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Le châtain s'endormit immédiatement tandis que le brun réfléchit à son plan de vengeance. Ils se rendirent assez tôt au studio le lendemain, pour ne pas retarder le tournage, sachant qu'ils devaient tous les deux passer plus de temps au maquillage pour camoufler leurs bleus. Tout le monde prit de leurs nouvelles. Chris se rendit au maquillage pendant que Mark attirait Darren à part.

«- Je voulais te dire, pour ta vengeance.. tu as prévu de te venger n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est prévu.

- Je veux t'aider ! En plus j'ai un plan déjà tout prêt qui n'attend plus que ton accord !

- Explique moi tout !»

Ils se mirent d'accord sur le plan d'attaque, puis rejoignirent les autres au maquillage. Tout le monde resta très tard sur le plateau pour rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient prit.

«-C'est bon pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous laisse votre journée de demain pour vous reposer ! _dit Ryan._»

Personne ne put résiste à la tentation d'une petite sortie en boite de nuit. Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, fatigués, à plus de trois heures du matin.

* * *

Voili Voilou :) J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait :)

A vendredi ! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Salut salut ! Voilà le chapitre 11, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire :)

Je me suis tapée un grand délire personnel, il faut pas chercher à comprendre (je préfère vous prévenir) :)

L'heure de la vengeance à sonnée :D

Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire :)

* * *

Darren, Mark et Grant mirent leur plan à exécution dès le lendemain. Mia ayant oublié son carnet d'adresses électronique chez Darren le jour où il l'avait quittée, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le domicile de chacun des trois agresseurs. Ne voulant pas impliquer Chris dans cette histoire, mais ne voulant pas non plus lui mentir, il lui dit qu'il sortait avec Grant et Mark. Ce qui était vrai, il avait juste omis de lui dire ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils se rejoignirent chez Mark pour fignoler leur plan d'attaque. Ensuite, ils se mirent en route pour l'appartement du premier homme. Celui-ci habitait dans l'un des quartiers les plus miteux de Los Angeles. A la vue des hommes qui traînaient dans la rue, les trois amis se dirent qu'ils auraient intérêt à déguerpir le plus vite possible quand ils en auraient fini avec leur premier ennemi. Ils sonnèrent à la porte et l'homme qui ouvrit la porte ne sembla pas reconnaître Darren. Il l'avait pourtant agressé quelques jours plus tôt.

«- Qu'est ce que je peux pour vous ?

- On vient vendre des aspirateurs.. Non je ris. Plus sérieusement on vient te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce._ répondit Darren._

_-_ Oh c'est toi l'ex de Mia ? Tu étais plus grand dans mes souvenirs.»

La remarque dû énerver Darren car il lui envoya son poing en plein dans la figure. La brute tomba au sol, il ne s'attendait pas à un coup si fort de la part du bouclé.

«- Le petit chaperon rouge essaye de s'attaquer au grand méchant loup ? Comme c'est mignon !»

Darren se jeta sur lui et lui asséna des coups en pleine face. Grant se tenait prêt à l'aider au cas où le colosse essaye de prendre le dessus pendant que Mark montait la garde. Quand le brun se fut bien défoulé, c'est à dire quand son adversaire eut le nez et la bouche en sang ainsi que de coquards qui commençaient déjà à se développer, ils s'en allèrent.

«- C'est fou comme ça fait du bien, vous pouvez pas savoir !

- C'est vrai que tu lui as bien refait le portrait ! rit Mark.»

Ils conduisirent jusqu'au logement du second homme qui lui habitait dans un quartier aisé.

«- Eh bien, Mia a vraiment des amis de tous les milieux ! fit remarquer Grant.»

Celui qui leur ouvrit reconnu immédiatement Darren cette fois.

«- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu en redemandes ?

- Pas exactement, disons que je viens plutôt te rendre ce que tu m'as donné.

- Oh ! Gretel a enfin décidé de pousser la sorcière dans le feu ?»

Darren sourcilla mais ne prit pas le temps de relever l'allusion, trop pressé de régler son compte à l'abruti qui avait osé frapper Chris. Il lui réserva le même sort qu'à son ami, puis s'en alla plutôt fier de lui et apaisé. Ils arrivèrent chez le troisième et dernier agresseur. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il prit peur, il avait reçu un coup de fil de ses deux complices pour le prévenir. Darren n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'entrer et de mettre l'homme à terre.

«- Le petit poucet n'a pas peur d'affronter l'ogre maintenant ?

- Ok, c'est quoi votre délire avec les contes ?»

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et frappa l'homme, le leader du groupe, de toutes ses forces. A un tel point que Mark se demanda si il ne valait pas mieux l'arrêter. Mais il n'en fit rien, laissant Darren se faire plaisir et se défouler à sa guise. Ils s'en allèrent en laissant l'homme dans un piteux état. Le bouclé lui avait sûrement cassé le nez. L'ami de Mia avait au moins autant, si ce n'est plus, de bleus sur le visage que Chris. Ils allèrent boire un verre, pour fêter leur vengeance. Quand Darren rentra chez lui, il trouva Chris devant une rediffusion de «Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets». Ce dernier ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il sursauta quand le brun posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

«- Qui c'est ?demanda Darren fier de son effet de surprise.

- Hum je sais pas.. je dirais un fantôme qui a prit la voix et l'odeur de Darren ?»

Darren rit à la plainsanterie et vint se pelotonner dans le bras du châtain pour regarder le film avec lui.

* * *

Alors alors ? :) Cette petite vengeance vous plait ?

Je pars du principe qu'un homme ne frappe pas une femme, donc Darren se vengera de Mia un peu plus tard.. :)

A mardi prochain :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ! Wow, ça fait quoi, un mois et demi que j'ai pas posté ? Plus peut-être ? Franchement, aussi longtemps pour un chapitre aussi court.. Shame on me !

Je suis vraiment désolée ! Il faut dire que l'inspiration a eue du mal à venir, et la plupart du temps j'avais tout simplement la flemme d'écrire.. Mais j'ai réussi !

Ce chapitre est le dernier, je manque vraiment d'inspiration et j'ai peur de vite tourner en rond..

Encore désolé pour l'attente :)

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

Chris et Darren passèrent une excellente soirée. Ils restèrent blottis sur le canapé pendant un long moment puis allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain la sonnerie du téléphone de Darren réveilla les amoureux à une heure illégale de la matinée.

- Rendors toi, je vais répondre, _dit Chris après un grognement du bouclé._

Il tatonna pour mettre la main sur le portable. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que l'interlocuteur déversa un flot de paroles à une vitesse surprenante.

- TU ES FOU OU QUOI ? Pourquoi tu es allé les voir ? Hein Darren, tu es fier de ta petite vengeance ? Mais tu sais je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Je connaît tes principes ! Tu ne frapperais pas une fille ! J'ai fini de parler, tu peux en placer une maintenant.

- Mia ?

- Chris !? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu réponds alors que j'appelle Darren ?

- Peut-être que si tu avais appellé à une heure NORMALE tu aurais eu plus de chance ! De quoi tu parlais i minutes ?

- De la petite vengeance pathétique de Darren, tu n'es pas au courant ? Hier, il est passé ches trois de mes amis, et il les a frappés..

- Hier ? Impossible ! Il est sorti avec Mark et Grant.. Oh.. c'est pas possible, ils ont pas fait ça ?

- Et bien si mon cher, bon je vais te laisser regler ça avec lui, même si j'adorerais voir ça.

Elle raccrocha et Chris se tourna vers son homme endormi. Il entrepris de le réveiller en le secouant doucement. Le bouclé émergea lentement et dirigea un regard interrogateur vers son petit-ami.

- Dis moi, tu ne voudrait pas me parler de ce que vous avez fait hier, Mark, Grant et toi ?

- Oh, euh..

- Franchement Darren ? Vous êtes allés me venger ?

- Chris, avant que tu t'énerves, il faut que tu sâche que je n'avais pas le choix. Après ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je ne pouvais pas les laisser s'en sortir sans une égraniture..

- Je ne vais pas m'énerver, bon la vengeance était un peu violente, mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. C'est tellement mignon !

Il se pencha pour embrasser doucement le bouclé.

- Bien que j'adorerais passer la journée au lit à t'embrasser, on a une longue journée qui nous attend, donc je te propose d'aller prendre une douche chaude pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner.

Chris partit donc sous la douche. Quand il descendit, Darren était aux fourneaux. Ils s'installèrent devant deux grosses assiettes de pancakes.

- Darren ?

- Oui Chris ?

- Tu t'es vengé de Mia ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce que je crois que j'ai la parfaite idée..

Après leur journée de tournage qui avait été calme, ils partirent se préparer pour la soirée. Ils étaient invités à un gala de charité pour le Trevor Project*. Ils étaient heureux de montrer qu'effectivement tout s'améliore dans la vie**. Darren donna un petit concert et Chris fit un discours. Il n'avait pas caché ses bleus et un des adolescents présent à la soirée lui demanda comment ils les avait eu.

- Je me suis fait frapper.. Je sais ce n'est pas agréable à entendre mais je te le dis franchement. C'est un longue histoire, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne me laisse pas abattre, je garde la tête haute. Beaucoup vivent le harcelement, peut-être même toi, mais il ne faut pas abandonner, ça serait laisser gagner ces brutes. Si ils harcèlent les gens parce que d'après eux ils ne valent rien, alors ils ne valent pas mieux.

Il rejoignit ensuite Darren qui discutait avec les organisateurs du gala. Ces derniers les remercièrent chaleureusement. Ils s'en allèrent ensuite, main dans la main. La presse était évidemment présente à la sortie, posant des questions sur les blessures des deux acteurs. Ils ignorèrent tous les journalistes étant donné qu'ils donnaient une interview le lendemain, avec tous le cast de Glee. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez Darren, pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain ils se rendirent de très bonne heure au studio, pour avoir le temps de tourner toutes les scènes prévues pour la journée avant l'arivée de la presse. Ils passèrent devant les photographes, un par un, puis en groupes. L'interview se passa dans la bonne humeur. Chacun répondant aux questions avec humour.

- Maintenant Chris, pouvez vous nous expliquer l'origine de ses bleus ?

Les rires s'étaient tus et tout le monde observait le châtain.

- Et bien, je vaus être honnête avec vous, je me suis fait frapper. Je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer.

- Et on peut savoir par qui ?

- Je ne revelerais pas de nom, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qui est à l'origine de tout ça.

- En réalité c'est mon ex petite amie qui est derrière tout ça, pour une simple histoire de jalousie.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Darren.

- Et bien, c'est une révélation intéressante, vous m'autorisez à l'utiliser dans mon article ?

- Bien sûr.

Dès le lendemain, l'article paraissait. Chris et Darren recurent un message vocal de Mia, dans lequel elle s'excusait pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et où elle promettait de ne plus les approcher. Elle leur disait aussi qu'elle partait s'installer à Washington. Ils fêtèrent ça dignement avec tous leurs amis. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'aimer sans craintes. Ils pouvaient commencer tranquillement leur vie tous le deux, et ils espéraient qu'elle allait être la plus longue possible.

* * *

Je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite de la fin.. Mais je ne voyais pas mieux :)

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ma première fiction :)

Je tiens à remercier une dernière fois ceux qui m'ont suivie depuis le début de cette histoire et qui ont laissé une review sur chaque chapitre, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur :)

A bientôt :)

-Klaine29-


End file.
